


Not like this.

by Jellybelly02



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:52:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybelly02/pseuds/Jellybelly02





	Not like this.

Marinette was sat in her room doing her homework, as usual she was also daydreaming about Adrien. She looked over at Tiki and said  
Marinette: Adrien is the most handsome guy I have ever lay eyes on. Why cant he love meeee?  
Tiki: Because he loves you when your ladybug and we cant risk telling anyone that you're ladybug.  
Marinette: I guess you're right.  
screams can be heard outside  
Marinette: looks like there's an akuma attack. TIKI SPOTS ON!  
ladybug runs outside to find a girl holding a baseball bat.   
Ladybug: Where is chat noir?  
The girl with the baseball bat looked ladybug dead in the eye.   
"Oh, That kitty is long gone. Before you got here I took care of him."  
Ladybug looks at the bat and thinks to her self   
"The akuma is in her bat"  
Ladybug throws a punch at the akumitised victim and misses.  
"Oh ladybug, youre not as good as fighting as you used to be"  
Ladybug punches her   
She swings her bat around ladybugs head, knocking her out  
"Pathetic little bug, hawkmoth will be proud"


End file.
